


Five Times Arthur Pendragon Did Something Unexpected

by Netgirl_y2k



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Morgana's annoyance, Arthur picked up the cross stitch much quicker than she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Arthur Pendragon Did Something Unexpected

1.  
Uther ended Morgana's swordsmanship lessons when she was twelve. Apparently she had to learn to sewing instead. Within half an hour of her first lesson she’s convinced she's lost more blood through pricking her finger than she ever did when she and Arthur were trying to hack each other to bits with wooden swords. 

“This is stupid,” Arthur announced, appearing half way through her second lesson. Then, to her surprise the scrawny eleven year old picked up a needle and some thread and settled in for the duration. 

To Morgana's annoyance Arthur picked up the cross stitch much quicker than she did. 

  
2.  
Everything hurt when Merlin woke up. Seriously, even his hair hurt. He would quite like to have remained unconscious, but he was woken by people in the courtyard screaming when Arthur accidentally emptied his chamberpot over them. 

“Why are you emptying your own chamberpot?”

“Because, Merlin, we can't leave this room.” 

This was the point when Merlin realised that all the furniture in Arthur's room (including the bed he was lying on) was barricaded against the door, and what sounded like half the castles knights were trying to break in. Merlin was reassured by that, he had thought that hammering sound was only in his head. 

“Uther ordered me executed,” Merlin frowned, remembering. “You dragged me off the pyre.” 

The knights renewed their hammering and demands for entrance. Merlin tried to get up, but nearly being burned to death really took it out of you and he collapsed back onto the bed. 

“You just pass out and be useless as usual,” Arthur said, and then, softer, “I'll look after you.”

  
3.  
Morgana easily caught the sword Arthur tossed in her direction. “I thought you told me that only the knights were allowed to defend Camelot.” 

“Let's just say that there's a new test for becoming a knight.” 

“Which is?” 

“Catching a sword when one’s thrown to you.” 

Merlin waved his arms emphatically and made a squeaking noise that was meant to be “could you two _please_ pay attention to the three headed dog.' 

  
4.  
Gwen knew she really shouldn't still be living in the old house that she and her father had shared, she was about to be married to the King of Camelot. 

Never mind that Merlin and the king's advisors had more to do with the engagement than Gwen herself. It was good politics. It would save Arthur from having to marry one of a number of vaguely unsavoury princesses and it would cement with the people of Camelot that he was one of them. 

There was a knock at the door; Gwen opened it expecting to find the guards, there to escort her back to the castle. Instead there was Arthur, carrying a bedraggled bunch of flowers.

“I know this happened very quickly without either of us really being given a...” Arthur took a deep breath and started again. “I know now why Morgana and Merlin were so fond of you, because I adore you and I would very much like to court you properly.” Arthur offered her the flowers he was clutching. 

“Did you steal those flowers from the garden down the street?”

“Er, well...” most kings would have said that that as the garden was in his kingdom the flowers were his by default, Arthur didn't.

“You'd best come in,” she said. 

  
5.  
The Dragon pretended to be asleep on the rock, the young Pendragon was the first company it'd had since it'd driven the warlock, Merlin, away. 

“What's all this rot,” King Arthur said, “About me being the once and future king?”


End file.
